Meague One-Shots
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Originally created as just a one-shot, this is now going to home all of my Meague one-shots, and will update whenever I have one!
1. When Can I See You Again?

**Hey guys! It's another one-shot from me! And this time, it's not Mix, I promise. Actually, it's Meague! Haha, yay! Of course, I'm breaking tradition, cause this one takes place after...Dun dun dun, Fairest! Woah! o.o Not Reign? This must be a record! Haha, well, please enjoy! Some people may consider it ooc, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it!**

 **Also, this is all from Mina's perspective. ;) Just in case you couldn't tell. Unlike Chin Up Buttercup, I'm going back to my regular first person, cause I definitely prefer it!**

 **Also also, I won't be continuing this. It will _definitely_ remain a one-shot. c: So do enjoy the happiness! It won't be dashed!**

* * *

It's just getting dark when I creep up onto the roof. It's been my safe haven lately, as here I can get away from the prying eyes of Jared. At least for a little while. He seems to enjoy appearing sooner or later, just to check on me. I'm not a child. I don't need a babysitter. Or a guardian angel. Or a protector. Or...Whatever he considers himself. I can handle myself.

I sit in my chair, watching the night switch on, and the stars start to dot to life. Sometimes, being out here makes me feel like I can do crazy things. Say crazy things. _Feel_ crazy things. Like I can fly. The craziness especially ups at night. I creep over to the edge of the roof. Could I, if I wanted to? Could I jump off, and float? It's crazy, I know. But would Fae magic make it work?

"Do you want to defy gravity, Mina?" His voice is a whisper, but I hear it loud and clear, because he says it right in my ear. I jump in surprise, earning a chuckle from him. "I could help you do it."

How did I miss it? I should've been able to sense him. There's something in the air, something that sets Jared and Teague apart from other Fae, that allows me to know when they're there. Teague is slightly different from Jared though. He has an air of danger, and it's much sharper than in Jared's. Jared's is like a butter knife. Teague's is like a double sided dagger that shoots laser beams and can explode.

"Teague." I whisper his name, still looking up at the sky as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You know, we had been having so much fun last night. And then you decided that you had to go." We're both still whispering. I'm not completely sure why, but whispering just seems more appropriate than talking. As if we need to talk in hushed tones. Actually, we probably do, if we don't want to get caught by anyone, because I'm sure nobody would approve of this. "Life's very short, Mina. You don't want to miss out."

"Oh, yes, we can't have that." I roll my eyes.

He carefully turns me around, and I'm instantly sucked into his blue eyes. His eyes get me every time. Every night, we have these meetings, and every night, I'm always caught by his beautiful, blue eyes. It will never work, me and him. But, up here on the roof, when anything seems possible, I like to believe that it could happen. That we could work.

"I believe we were right" He moves his face closer till we're maybe a centimeter away, and I can feel his breath on my face, "here."

"Teague..."

"Mina, you have to live your life a little." His eyes are still boring into mine. "Look around. Do you see how much you haven't tried yet? You need to take your feet off the ground a little, Mina. You need to fly. You can't deny what you're feeling."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"Because I can see it written all over your face." My face goes bright red, and my gaze falls on his lips.

Which causes something. It's like looking at his lips triggered something. Because the next thing I know, he's kissing me. And I'm kissing him. And my eyes are closed. And it's just a jumble of emotions rising up in me that I've been trying to conceal. My feelings for Teague are spilling out right then and there, but I shouldn't even _have_ these feelings.

He pulls away for a moment to whisper something. "Don't close your eyes to this, Mina."

My eyes open to look into his, and he kisses me again. And once again, I'm kissing him back. I don't care what Jared thinks. He can go think whatever he wants about his brother. I like him. No, it's more than liking him. I love him. As much as it pains me, mainly because I once told Teague I would never let something like that even cross my mind, I love him.

"Jared's going to kill me." I mutter. Something stirs in my mind. Speak of my so-called protector, there he is. I speak up so Teague can hear, although I don't speak up very much. "He's coming."

"Who cares if he's coming?"

"Uh, I do? Unlike you, he'd kill me."

"Why can't I punch him in the face, tell him to get over your life, and then keep you all for myself?"

"Because that would be selfish, and you would never be that."

"When it comes to you, I'll be as selfish as I want to be." He's dead serious.

I decide to give him a real answer. "Because he's supposed to protect me, and he can currently, _legally_ intervene with the quests, and you can't do that?"

"I won't let you be killed by the quests, Mina."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He kisses me lightly on the forehead. "I guess I should go then. Can't have someone as charming as me be killed by someone as idiotic as Jared."

I snort at the thought. "Yes, we would never want that."

But as he turns to go, I latch onto his hand. He glances back at me, and raises an eyebrow to question me. "Is there something you need, Mina?" His voice is a little teasing, and I go a little pink, considering I just grabbed his hand.

"When can I see you again?"

"Have you not noticed I've come every night, Mina? I'm not going to stop that pattern now." He winks. "You're stuck with me."

"Good." I relax slightly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

And so I let go of his hand. I don't want to, but I know it's for the best. I'll be able to see him tomorrow. Tomorrow night, we'll meet each other again on the roof. Every day, I look forward to our meetings, although I used to dread them. It's hard to figure out what exactly changed my mind, and Teague's. How we went from threats and arguments to kissing. But something definitely changed. And I'm so grateful for whatever it was.

Now, to wait for Jared and then get some sleep.

* * *

 **Hehe, I love writing Meague. I might have another one-shot coming soon with Meague, but we will have to see! Sorry, but I love Meague so much and have had quite a few one-shots bouncing in my head!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this little one-shot. It was another one inspired by a song. This one's muse? When Can I See You Again by Owl City. You should listen to it!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Screams

**Ya, ya, I was originally just going to have this spot for my one one-shot. But then I thought, why make a separate thing for each of them? If I'm going to have quite a few Meague one-shots, which I might, I might as well store them all in the same place! So, here we go!**

 **It's not based off any songs this time. This time, the story is just that. A story. Nothing song-inspired. So yay! Now, enough of my jabbering. I'll go ahead and show you guys the story.**

 **Also, this takes place after Reign. ;) I'm falling back into my habit! ;; No! Oh well. If it makes sense, it makes sense. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Also also (I do that a lot, don't I?), this was a bit inspired by Hunger Games. I think it was a subconscious thing, cause I didn't even realize it till I was writing it.**

* * *

The darkness is all around me. I try to push forward, but it's like black gel. I pull my hand out of the sticky mess, and it's all black. I let out a startled noise, stumbling back only to run into another wall of it. The darkness is closing in. I let out a panicked scream, but it does nothing.

"No! No no no!" I want out of this mess!

It's surrounding me. Enfolding me. I can't move in it. I can hardly breathe. It's suffocating as I flail, trying to break free. Why won't it let go? Why is it doing this to me? I just want to get out!

"Help me!" I'm screaming again. "Help me! Please, somebody, help me!"

It comes inside my screaming mouth. Panic fills me as I begin to choke on it. It really is killing me!

"Mina?" A voice snaps me out of the horrific nightmare.

I now realize I was screaming in my sleep. Not only that, but I'm shaking, and in a fetal position. It was one _awful_ nightmare, but now I feel bad that I woke someone up. I try to identify the voice as one of the three people that could've shown up.

There's my mother. When I was younger and I had nightmares, I used to go to her room and climb into bed with her. I don't do that anymore, but there have been a few times that she's showed up when I've been having a nightmare, and comforted me. It always helped.

Then there's Charlie. He would sometimes sit with me when we were little. When either of us had nightmares, the other would come sit with them. I don't know how exactly I understood he was having nightmare. It was like...Big sister instinct or something.

And there's also Nix, who's been living at my house. There's been more than a few times where he's heard me screaming and come to calm me down. Most of the time, he helps just by being there. I don't know why, but somehow knowing he's there makes me feel at ease.

But...The voice didn't belong to any of them.

I open my eyes warily, and see that the door is open. There's a figure in my room. It's a guy. Yes, it's definitely a guy. He has messy black hair, and he's dressed head to toe in black. And his eyes. His eyes, when I meet them, are a piercing blue. Shock funnels through me.

"Teague?" Panic fills me as I scramble backwards.

Great. Now I'm in a living nightmare!

"I...I'm not here to kill you, Mina." His voice is surprisingly gentle, despite his cruel and unforgiving nature that I've identified with him. "I'm not here to hurt you either."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"I was looking in your mirror..." Stalkerish much? He was watching me to sleep? "And I saw you were screaming...I thought maybe you needed to wake up so..."

I swear he's blushing. Teague. Is. Blushing. Seriously? He saw I was having a nightmare and came to wake me up? If it weren't Teague we were talking about, I would say that was sweet. But I'm not sure what to think of Teague doing it.

"I...Guess I should go now that everything seems to be okay." He turns to go.

"Wait!" I can't stop myself. The words burst from my mouth before I can stop them, and I'm slightly embarrassed by them, cause they should be the last thing I'm asking the Dark Prince to do. "Please don't leave."

"What?" This takes him by surprise as he glances back at me.

"Please stay." The words are quieter this time, and I don't meet his eyes because of how embarrassed I am.

"O...Okay?" He walks over, sitting down on my bed.

After some time, I realize our positions have changed from what it was before. I'm leaning against him, and he's holding me with his arms. The strangest thing is the fact that it feels...Well, that it feels right. But, maybe it is. Is this how it's supposed to be? I felt things when I went back in time. Does Teague still feel that way? I can't tell.

I end up falling asleep in his arms, but I feel safe.

* * *

 **I know there wasn't too much conversing and it was kind of unspoken feelings, but I'm happy with how that turned out!**

 **Also, thank you, my two reviewers that reviewed When Can I See You Again!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. If I Die Young

**This was _inspired_ by If I Die Young. The concept of the song though - dying young - is the only thing I got from it. ;) If that makes any sense at all. This is a sadder one-shot. ;; Sorry about that, guys, but I really wanted to write it.**

 **Also, it's from Teague's perspective for once. But...It still takes place after Reign. I really need to break that habit...Of course, in this, Forever didn't happen at all. Poof.  
**

 **It's really short. Sorry about that! :(**

* * *

I hold her in my arms, tears falling down my cheeks. She's gone. She's really, truly gone. I don't believe it. After all this time, she died. I should be rejoicing in that fact. The girl who betrayed me is dead. But...I'm not happy. I'm not jumping for joy. Quite the opposite in fact.

I didn't believe what I was seeing at first. I'd been watching her in the mirror as she was doing one of the final quests. She was so close, and I honestly wasn't sure what to want. Did I want her to fail, when she was so close, just like her ancestors that started it all? Or did I want her to make it, only to have it so I'd never be able to see her ever again. That thought really hurt.

But, then the unexpected happened. The fairy she was fighting did something. I couldn't be sure what, but it did something. And then the mirror went dark. So, with quite a bit of Fae magic, I brought Mina here. Except, she wasn't breathing.

I look at her, dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt, along with light blue sneakers. She looks so casual. With one hand, I shut her eyes, so that she could possibly be sleeping instead.

"Oh, Mina. I'm so, so sorry. I was supposed to keep you safe..."

* * *

 **Welp. :c I know, I know, very sad compared to some of the stories I've done. But, I _really really really_ wanted to write it, otherwise it would just be floating around in my head forever...**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. In The Forest

**Hey there! After such a sad one-shot, I decided to put a happier one! Of course, this one isn't _exactly_ Meague, as Mina is however old she would be (around seven, I think? I could be wrong) when Charlie was born, but I'm gonna put it here all the same.**

 **So, this one takes place before the entire series! Woah! :O**

 **Oh! And this is again from Teague's point of view. ;)**

* * *

I stand in the valley, looking at the small cottage. They can't see me watching, and that's probably good thing. I'm here to figure out what happened to the next Grimm descendent that was supposed to take on the curse. I can't find him anywhere. He's too young to throw quests at, but still. I need to know why I'm unable to even find his presence!

Their mother steps out of the stone cottage, cradling a baby in her arms and cooing to it. It looks very upset, as if it's crying, but not a single peep comes out of it. And that's when it hits me. They took my next Grimm from me. They cheated. They need to pay for that. But how?

"Hi there!' The happy voice takes me by surprise, and I flinch as I turn around.

A little girl, maybe around seven, stands before me. She has a brilliant smile on her face, and she's wearing a lemon-colored dress that has dirt smudges all over it. She has a smudge of dirt on her face too, but she doesn't seem to care. Her bright brown eyes look straight up at me, and her brown hair is a mess of tangles, with a few leaves in it. She's also barefoot. Who on earth is this? And how can she see me?

"You can see me?" I stare at her in wide-eyed confusion.

"Of course I can!" She giggles as if it's such a ridiculous thought. But she tilts her head, and a delicate from takes her face. "Why are you watching my family?"

"Are those people your family?" I point to them.

She nods proudly. "That's my mom, and my brother, Charlie."

"So, your last name is Grimm?"

"Why would my last name be that? That sounds like such a silly last name." She laughs. "My last name is Grimes."

Right. Their mom changed it to hide them. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? The woods are dangerous, you know."

"I'm not scared of the woods. They're fun!"

"So you like exploring?" I ask, tilting my head at her.

"Yes!" She does a happy twirl. "Wait a minute, what's your name?"

"My name?" I was so busy forming a plan to get back at her and her family for cheating that I didn't even realize she asked a question for a moment. "I'm Teague. And what's your name?"

"That's a very different name." She comments. Her naive nature is so different compared to most Grimms'. "My name is Wilhelmina." She wrinkles her nose as she says it. "I don't like it very much though."

"What would you rather be called?"

"Mina!" She gives me a wide grin.

"Well, _Mina_ , how about we go exploring together?" I'd found a large drop into a fast-flowing river in the woods earlier. I'd memorized the way. And I knew exactly what I was doing.

"Yes!" She twirled again, and grabbed my hand. I was pretty shocked when she did, but I guess it was natural for her. I didn't shake it off. "Let's go!"

After awhile of walking, I let go of her hand, and give her a smile. We're almost there...The plan is almost complete... "Alright, Mina, what do you say we race that way?" I point. "When we see a good place to stop, we can shout stop."

"Okay! I'll beat you for sure!"

"Ready...Set...Go!" And she darts off the moment the word go leaves my lips. I watch her go, and after a few minutes, turn to go.

And then the terrified scream hits the air. She's reached the drop. And, if my calculations from the scream are correct, she's tumbled over the edge. I prepare to go again, but then the scream goes from being wordless to having sounds.

"Teague! Teague, where are you? Please help me!" It's the terrified wailing that pierces me through the heart. She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that we're enemies. She doesn't understand that we aren't friends.

I follow the screaming to the gorge, where I see her clutching at a root that juts out. She looks like she might slip at any moment. There are tears streaking her face, and her eyes meet mine. A small spark of hope lights up in them. Why? Why is she so naive and trusting?

"Teague, please, help me!" She's begging me. She looks so afraid too...

Something snaps inside me. I can't do this to her. I can't let her fall.

I take her hands, lifting her up. She gives me a big hug, burying her face in my shoulder, and I pat her back to try and comfort her. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay now."

"Thank you for rescuing me." I'm taken by surprise at her response. "You must be a knight!"

I chuckle. If only she knew how fairytales would affect her in later life. I'd found my next Grimm. But, something told me to be gentle with her. She was delicate, like a flower. I didn't want to break her.

"Let's get you back to your family, okay?" I ask.

"Wait! Do you live around here?" She tilts her head. "Will I see you again?"

"I'm afraid not." I shake my head.

She pouts, which makes me smile. "You may not _see_ me, but I promise, I'll be around, okay? I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Okay." She smiles.

She takes my hand again, and I walk her back to the treeline. Back to the cottage. Back to her family. I stop at treeline, releasing her hand.

"There we go. Safe and sound."

"Thank you again for the adventure!" She gives me another one of her bright smiles, and then goes running to her mother.

She talks to her mother, and points in my direction. I stiffen. Will her mother recognize me? That would not be good. But, her mom just tilts her head, confused. So Mina is the only one that could see me when I had the invisible glamour on. Useful to know.

And then, as I go to leave, Mina waves goodbye. And I wave back.

I like that Grimm.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it! It was a thought that came to me whenever I was thinking of the movie Malificent. cx But I hope you guys liked it! Cause who doesn't love cute little Mina child?**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
